Restart
by SnowSwanZ
Summary: Sakura went back to past! She doesn't remember how did she went to past. But this is a chance for Sakura to change everything. And Sasuke was acting SO strange around Sakura! Also Sakura fallen in love with Sasuke all over again! SakuSasu RE:WRITE!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto.

And When you reader read my story called Change The Future..I read it all over and over then I decide to rewrite this story and I'm still learning new english words and everything. So this story is different from change the future so I hope you all like it! Enjoy reading!

* * *

><p>There was a peaceful and wonderful village.<p>

All happy,cheerful,laughable,playing, and that is Konoha.

Right now in Konoha is peaceful and quiet.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

**BAM!**

"Ugh! I think I might have this nasty burise soon." girl voice said then sat up while rubbing her back.

The pink-hair and emearld eyes is now landed on the Hokage Mountain.

Sakura blink twice look around and saw very everything unbelieveable.

_'This Konoha was back the was they were? How!' _Sakura eyes wide.

**'I...have no idea.'** Inner shrugge her shoulder.

"HEY! UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THE HOKAGE MOUNTAIN?"

Sakura blink twice again, then look down. She saw the hokage moutain was paint on it.

Then Sakura saw a 12 years old boy blond hair spike up, eyes closed, wear a orange jumpsuit and his sleeves tie around his waist, his black shirt is showing,a goggle on his head, and carry the paintbrush and pant while grinning like a idiot.

Sakura rubbing her eyes and look again.

"Hehehe, try and catch me." Naruto said running away from the jounin as the jounin chasing Naruto down in Konoha town.

Sakura eyes wide and jaw open.

_'That is Naruto, a 12 years old Naruto!' _Sakura rubbing her forehead.

**'If Naruto is 12 years old, then does it mean that we're...?' **Inner point to herself as Sakura eyes wide then look down.

Her body actually went back to a 12 years old!

Sakura just stare at her body.

_'Unbelieveable.'_

**'...**' Inner fainted as Sakura still in shock.

_'WE ACTUALLY WENT BACK IN PAST?' _

Sakura panic right now, then a hand touch her shoulder as Sakura squeak and thurn around while Iruka put his hands up over in the air.

Sakura sigh in relief and palcing her hand on her heart.

"You scare me Iruka-sensei." Sakura said as Iruka chuckle.

"Sorry. But Sakura what are you doing here? Should you be at the class? And also you never late." Iruka said while Sakura was clam in the outside but in the inside she panic like crazy.

_'What are we doing to do? What are we going to do? What are going to do? What are we going do? What are we going to do!'_

**'Whoa! Calm down Outer-chan! Just calm down and take a really deep breath okay! Beside if you don't calm down we'll die at young age and I don't want that.'** Inner said sweatdropped and worried. Sakura take a really deep breath then she calm down.

**'Okay just tell him you saw a boy, and you thought he was stuck or something!' **Inner said.

Sakura look at Iruka and smile at him,"Sorry, it's just when I was about to walk to the academy and I sa-" Sakura stop then think while Iruka confusion and worried at Sakura wondering why she stop all of a suddenly.

**'What are you doing? Tell him!' **Inner said point to Iruka.

Sakura look at the hokage moutain that had paints on it.

_'I think I know better than that.' _Sakura thought as Inner raise her eyebrow.

**'Okay then hurry up and tell him! He's waiting!'** Inner said as Sakura look at Iruka with a serious eyes.

Sakura bow at him as Iruka jump in surprise.

_'Wh-why is she bow at me?'_ Iruka thought still feel uncomfortable.

"Uh, Saku-"I'm sorry!" Sakura inturpped him while Iruka still surprise.

_'And why is she sorry?'_ Iruka thought still suprise and look at Sakura.

Sakura stood up and rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly.

"I actually skip the academy and help Naruto prank. Hehe...he?" Sakura said while Iruka eyes wide and jaw open.

**'What the heck are you thinking? Why in the world did you freaking tell him that?' **Inner said pull her hair out in angry.

_'Because...'_ Sakura smile at Iruka who's acutally lost in words.

**'Because...what?' **Inner said as Sakura smirk.

_'I not letting Naruto have fun and gets trouble.' _Sakura thought smiling at Iruka as Inner stare at her disbelief.

**'Your...kidding right?' **Inner said still stare at her.

_'Who's say I'm kidder?' _Sakura was waiting for Iruka say something.

Inner shook her head,**'Your unbeileveable but I like it.'**

Inner grinned as Sakura starting to grinning.

Iruka was still in surprise but found a word,"Um, okay uh, Sakura um...we'll talk about this prank later and right now we have to go to the in class is waiting." Iruka said as Sakura nodded happily and skipping while Iruka sweatdropped and surprise.

_'What in the world happen to her? And I thought she hate Naruto? I thought she hate skip or be late in class. And she never ever get in trouble before. Just what happen to that Sakura girl?'_ Iruka thought still thinking about what happen to Sakura then walk to the academy.

Sakura skipping and stop then look at the store window, Sakura look at her outfit, a red dress.A red dress that had two split sides, a green tight short stop top of her knee,long pink hair and a red ribbion tie a bow on top of her head.

Sakura stick her tongue out pretend to gag.

She look so stupid, really stupid and ugly!

Sakura saw a clothes shop and a light blub pop top of her head.

"Well, let take a few stop first then back to the academy~" Sakura talking to herself while grinning.

FIRST SHOP-GIRLY BUNNY SHOP

Sakura walk inside and her eyes wide.

**'Gah! My eyes!' **Inner said cover her eyes on hands as Sakura quickly run out of the shop.

_'No way I'm going in that shop ever again.'_ Sakura thought and shriver then went to the next shop.

SECOND SHOP-SEXY BLOOD SHOP

Sakura walk inside and cover her eyes.

**'AHHH! my virgin eyes!' **Inner said cover her eyes on her arms as Sakura run out of the shop.

_'Never ever going in that shop!' _Sakura thought shirver disgust then went to the next shop.

THRID SHOP-LIGHT OF BRIGHT SHOP

Sakura walk inside and her eyes wide and cover her eyes.

**'Uwaaaaa! MY EYES! IT BURN**!' Inner said hide behind the mirrior as Sakura quickly run out of the shop.

_'Note to self, never step a foot in that shop EVER!' _Sakura thought scare ever going in that shop again then went to the last shop.

FOURTH SHOP-HOT REDZ HEART SHOP

Sakura walk inside and her eyes wide then grinned.

**'Whoa, now that's what I called hot shop!'** Inner said before she take off her sunglasses.

Sakura walk around and found a perfect for her to wear. Sakura take some clothes, shoes, jewelys and other.

Sakura walk to the casher and pay.

"Hey is it okay that I wear this right now?" Sakura asked to a young woman.

A young woman had brown hair down to her shoulder and brown eyes and wear a black shirt and black short shorts and black shoes.

And her tag on her left side shirt say 'Hello My Name Is Wendy Wu'

Wendy grinned,"Yea, you better hurry because that outfit you wear is a horrible taste!" Wendy said still grinning at Sakura as Sakura sweatdropped then smile.

"I know that. Well excuse me." Sakura said before she went to the change room Wendy told her wait.

"After you done change, can you lead me your red dress?" Wendy said as Sakura raise her eyebrow.

"Why?" Sakura said as Wendy grinned.

"Because..." Wendy said than whisper everything to Sakura and Sakura eyes wide then smile and look at Wendy nodded her head and Wendy jump up and down happy.

Sakura quickly went to a change and now she's done.

Sakura step out of the changeing room as Wendy grinned wide and whistle at her.

Sakura wear a black chinese sleeveless shirt and a red dragon on the back of her shirt, a black jean mini-short down to her thigh, a white bandage holster for her kunai on her right thigh, a black bandage warp all her left leg, and another bandage warp all her right arm, and ninja blue sandel shoe turn a different color it was now a black, then tie her pink hair up in a high-pony with a red ribbion.

Sakura grinned walk to Wendy and give her a red dress as Wendy take it then put it under her desk.

"Well, you look way better that red dress." Wendy said as Sakura nodded her head.

Sakura was about to leave but Wendy told her wait and quickly take out and give to Sakura.

"That's for you. I'm giving to you and no take back!" Wendy said then wink her left eye at Sakura as Sakura unleashed her kanata.

It was so beautiful, a sharp with a red dragon and a cherry blossom petal all around the dragon, and the handle had a red stone on it.

And another one she got a left red leather fingerless glove.

Sakura look at Wendy and told her thank you then left the shop.

**'This is so cool! I love this new clothes! And we have our own kanata!' **Inner said happily jump up and down.

Sakura now quickly run to the academy knowing that Sakura is late for the class.

AT THE ACADEMY

Sakura takes a deep breath, knowing see everyone in there.

Sakura close her eyes.

_'I'm going to see Ino,Naruto,Shikamaru,Hinata,Kiba,Shino,Chojo and...'_ Sakura open her eyes and look at the door.

_'Sasuke'_

Sakura take another deep breath then walk toward the door and open the door Sakura sigh and walk inside the class.

_**A New Journey.**_

_**Adventure Begin.**_

_**Save The Worlds.**_

_**Protect Everyone.**_

_**And Everything To...Restart**_

* * *

><p>Well that's it, new chapter will come if I get 2 review then I'll put in the next chapter in the story! See you later~! (bow&amp;smile)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Here's Chapter 2!

Don't own Naruto!

* * *

><p>Sakura walk inside the classroom as everyone in class stare at Sakura. Iruka look at Sakura,"Um who are you?" Iruka said while he raise his eyebrow as Sakura stare at him.<p>

**'Is he serious?' **Inner said stare at him disbelief.

Sakura placing her hand on her heart and looking hurt.

"Don't tell me you forgot me already?" Sakura said sounding so hurtful. Iruka raise his eyebrow then look Sakura up and down then hit him reailze and Sakura notice then grinned.

"Ha-Haruno Sak-Sakura?" Iruka sutter as everyone eyes wide and stare at Sakura.

(Well except one person and we know who that is.)

Sakura grinned and hold up her thumb up,"The one and only!" Sakura said.

Everyone keep stare at her then Iruka clear his thorat,

"Okay Sakura please take your seat and we'll talk about your prank and why being late okay?" Iruka said as Sakura nodded happily.

Sakura walk past Ino while stare at Sakura who seat beside Sasuke, and not even look or a small glance at Sasuke.

Sakura sit in the middle of Shikamaru and Hinata while Iruka continue his work.

Sakura look at Shikamaru and grinned, she started poke Shikamaru with a stick.

**(And you don't even want to know how did Sakura get the stick.)**

Poke

Poke

Poke

Poke

Snore

Poke Poke

Poke

Poke

Poke

Pkoe Poke Poke

Shikamaru take a stick out of Sakura hand and look at her in annoying while Sakura grinning.

"What do you want?" Shikamaru said in a sleeping voice since stay being annoying is too troublesome.

"Hi! I'm Sakura, your Nara Shikamaru?" Sakura said as Shikamaru ywan loudly and nodded his head lazyily.

"Then, can we spar when we get a chance?" Sakura said while her eyes sparkle and smile wide as Shikamaru lazy smirk at her.

"Sure, want me go easy on you?" Shikamaru said while raise his eyebrow as Sakura gasp then hit playfully his shoulder.

"No way, 'cause that's too boring! And if you do, then I'll kick your butt in to the Suna!" Sakura said while grinning as Shikamaru lazy smirk then lean on his desk,"Look forward to our fight soon." Shikamaru said then went to sleep.

Sakura sweatdropped at Shikamaru.

_'How in a world is Shikamaru being a genius when he's a lazy bum?'_ Sakura thought then look at Hinata who's blushing while looking at Naruto.

Sakura look at Naruto then sigh while shook her head.

_'Naruto's way too dense! It's took him to realize he love Hinata in 5 years! Right now I know Naruto is in love with me. I gotta make him like Hinata not me!'_ Sakura thought then feel someone stare at her. Sakura look around and notice Sasuke was looking at her, well not his face but his eyes are looking at her.

Sakura shriver down to her spine.

_'Creepy.'_

"Okay, class tomorrow is the test and if any of one you graduate this academy. Now dismissed." Iruka said then left the class as everyone in class walk out or sit here chat. Sakura sat up and walk out of a classroom didn't even notice Sasuke still watching her.

**AT THE HOKAGE MOUNTAIN**

Sakura was right now getting a rid of the paint on the hokage with Naruto and Naruto frown then look at Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, why are you here?" Naruto said as Sakura keep repainting,"Because I'm in trouble like you or did you forget already?" Sakura said look at Naruto while grinning as Naruto eyes wide then frown.

"But Sakura-chan, you didn't do anything or do prank not even once." Naruto said as Sakura look at Naruto with a serious eyes.

"Naruto listen, even I didn't do prank or get in trouble. I'm not let you do every punish alone after you done pranks or troubles." Sakura said then went back to work while Naruto stare at her.

"And beside..." Sakura said as Naruto look at confusion at her then Sakura look at Naruto.

"I'm not letting you have all the fun!" Sakura said while she wink at Naruto and went back to work as Naruto eyes wide then grinned like a idiot.

But in whisper,"Thank you Sakura-chan." Sakura didn't hear 'cause she already far repainting the other hokage mountain but Iruka heard it very well, he heard their conforsation eariler.

Iruka smile while looking at grinning Naruto and smiling Sakura doing the work.

_'So that's why.' _Iruka thought still watching his students.

**FINALLY FINISH REPAINTING THE HOKGE MOUNTAIN.**

Sakura wipe the sweat off her forehead and sighed while Naruto sat down tired.

"Good job, well want to go ramen with me?" Iruka said as Naruto eyes sparkle and jump up with a full energy.

"Yahoo! Let go to the Ichiraku!" Naruto said zoom toward his favorite ramen place and leave with a smoke behind.

Sakura and Iruka sweatdropped.

_'I thought he was tired but he got so many energy, I don't know how in the wrold he do that.' _Sakura thought and shook her head slowly then sighed and look at Iruka,

"Your treat?" Sakura said as Iruka look at Sakura and smile nodded his head as Sakura grinned and zoom along with Naruto.

"NARUTO WAIT FOR ME~!" Sakura yelled already leave a lot of smoke as Iruka sweatdropped.

_'I think my wallet will be empty again.' _Iruka thought and sigh but still smile.

**IN SAKURA HOUSE**

Sakura walk to her house while rubbing her flat belly.

_'That was a good ramen.'_ Sakura thought then walk inside her house and noitce her house was empty and dark.

Sakura walk to the kitchen and turn the light on and saw a note on top of her food that her mother made a dinner.

Sakura pick up the note and read it,

Dear Sakura,

Mommy and daddy are going in a mission and we're going to be home very late.

love,

mom and dad

P.S. This is your dinner eat while it hot!

Sakura sighed, she pick her dinner up and throw in a garbage.

"What a watse, but thanks mom. For the dinner." Sakura said then walk upstair and went to her room.

Sakura take a shower and wear a white tank top and pink mini short.

Sakura sat down on her bed, look at the stars and moon.

_'I wonder if I can save everyone.' _Sakura sighed pull her legs up to her chest and chin rest on it.

Sakura chew her bottom lip thinking about everything.

_'Tomorrow going to be a test, the next day become a genin, then their will be a test from Kakashi-sensei. And I'll worry about the other later.' _Sakura thought then slowly close her eyes and lie down on her bed fall asleep not even notice a shadow was watching her with a mysterious eyes and a smirk then the shadow disappear into a air.

* * *

><p>See you later~ *Bow&amp;smile*<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3!

Don't own Naruto!

* * *

><p>Beep Beep Beep Be-BAM!<p>

Sakura woke up tired and notice that she throw her clock into a wall and made a hole as Sakura sweatdropped.

Sakura sat up and take a shower useing a strawberry shampoo and vanilla soap. After that Sakura wear the same thing as yesterday and walk toward her window.

Sakura open her window and walk out using her chakra justu and jumping roof to roof toward the academy.

**AT THE ACADEMY**

Sakura walk inside the class and saw half of everyone almost here. Sakura look around and saw Kiba sitting there while petting Akamaru. Sakura smile and walk to Kiba and sat next to him, as Kiba notice and look at Sakura. Sakura smile,"Hello Kiba, and hello Akamaru~!" Sakura said as Akamaru barked and jump on Sakura and lick her face as Sakura giggle.

Kiba was shock,"Huh? I thought Akamaru doesn't like everyone." Kiba said as Sakura keep giggle and laughing while Akamaru keep licking Sakura face.

Then Sakura fell off the chair still laughing from Akamaru licking as Kiba blush.

_'Sh-she's really cute.' _Kiba thought then Sakura pick Akamaru up and handed to Kiba as Kiba take him and put on his head while Sakura stood up and sat next to him.

"It's seem Akamaru really like you alot." Kiba said as Sakura smile and nodded her head.

"Yea, and I really loves dogs and cats and other animals." Sakura said as Kiba nodded his head then Sakura look at Kiba with a grinned.

"Hey Kiba what would you say if we ever got a chance then maybe we can do spar?" Sakura said as Kiba look at her then grinned wider.

"That would be great and I'm so going to beat you!" Kiba said while Sakura snort.

"Yea right, I'm going to kick your butt!" Sakura said grinned wide as Kiba laughed.

"We'll see, we'll see." Kiba said while Akamaru barked as Sakura and Kiba laughed.

Iruka came in the class,"Okay students today is a test and I'll call your name, then come to room next door." Iruka said.

**AFTER THE TEST**

Sakura walk out of the academy building while carry a ninja forehead protecter.

Sakura just look at it then she heard a whisper.

_"Look at that monster, he didn't pass."_

_"Well that's good because he deserve!"_

_"Yea and he doesn't even know that he had-"_

_"Shhh! You are not suppose to say that! It's a rule."_

_"Oh yeah, I forgot."_

Sakura was silent growl and beyond so mad at the villager, Sakura walk pass them and glare at them hard as the villager shriver.

_"Who's that?"_

_"I don't know why she glare at us but look at her hair!"_

_"I know! Who in the world people would have pink hair?"_

_"And really huge forehead!"_

_"Oh! I reamember! She's Haruno Sakura if I'm not mistaken."_

_"The Haruno Sakura? Who been bullied by bunch of other kids years ago?"_

_"Yep, that's her also she been so lonely because her parents always go on a mission everyday!"_

_"Poor girl"_

Sakura was growl and mad, she hate villager gossip!

Sakura sighed and saw Naruto sitting on a swing looking so sad.

Sakura was about to walk there but Naruto already gone. Sakura eyes soft.

_'Naruto'_

Sakura glare at the villager two woman who's gossip alot! Sakura walk toward the villager two woman then Sakura stand in front of them as the two woman stare at her.

Sakura gritted her teeth and glare at the two woman.

"What wrong with you?" the first woman said.

"YOU!" Sakura yelled and everyone look at Sakura and the two woman surprise.

"YOU SHOULD BE ASHAME OF YOURSELF! Naruto was only a baby 12 years ago! How in the world would he destoryed your town? How did he 'killed' your family and friends? Naruto was so lonely! He doesn't have a family, friends, he only had Hokage and Iruka. And I know that Naruto, someday you are all will respect him! And treat him like somebody! You are all see him like he was a monster!" Sakura yelled while she in piss as everyone had angry or shock or gult or sad. Sakura soft her eyes slowly and small smile.

"But I see Naruto as Naruto himself will become a hokage one day. And I believe Naruto will be a great hokage in a future." Sakura said then stare at the villager two ladies who's in shocked.

Sakura walk away knowing everyone heard it.

But did not know the Hokage actually heard everything.

The third Hokage smile and his eyes so soft while looking a Sakura back.

_'Thank you Sakura.' _

**AT THE FOREST**

Sakura master her chakra and look quietly at Naruto who's pratice 'shadow clone justu' that's in the forbidden scroll. Sakura watching Iruka found Naruto and saw Mizuki telling him why the villager hate him. Sakura watch everything, she doesn't need help them because her best friend Naruto the future 'Hokage' can do everything.

Sakura saw Naruto actually made a thousands of shadow clone jutsu beat the Mizuki up.

"Hehehe, I think I went overboard." Naruto chuckle while rubbing back of his head.

Sakura giggle.

And saw Naruto walk close to Iruka and close his eyes as Iruka give him his ninja forehead protecter.

Sakura smile wide.

_'So that's how Naruto graduate.' _Sakura chuckle saw Naruto hugging Iruka.

Sakura look at the sunrise, and smile.

Sakura walk away leaving Naruto and Iruka their bond happy moment.

_**'Today is the new reborn Team 7'**_

* * *

><p>See you all reader later~<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4~!

Don't own Naruto!

* * *

><p>Sakura walk downstair and saw her mother cooking a breakfest.<p>

"Okaa-san?" Sakura said as Ayako turn around and smile then qickly run hugged Sakura and Sakura was surprise.

"Why are you hugging me?" Sakura said as Ayako let Sakura go and smile at her.

"I'm so proud of you Sakura." Ayako said as Sakura blink twice.

"What did I do?" Sakura said as Ayako takes Sakura toward the table and sit down on a chair.

"The villager told me that you stood up for that boy who had a demon inside him." Ayako said smiling at Sakura as Sakura eyes wide.

"Oh are you angry?" Sakura upset and Ayako raise her eyebrow.

"Why would I be angry?" Ayako said as Sakura look at her.

"Well remeber, you said I have to stay away from him." Sakura said and Ayako small smile at Sakura.

"That's because your father won't like it when you get near him." Ayako said as Sakura tilted her head.

"Then how come your proud of me?" Sakura said in confusion face.

"Because I don't think that boy is a monster. And I wasn't very strong to tell everyone that boy is not a monster. But you told everyone and that's what I'm very proud of you." Ayako said as Sakura smile.

"And also that boy name is Uzumaki Naruto." Sakura said grinning at her mom as Ayako nodded her head happily.

"I'm leaving~!" Sakura walk of the house and saw a villager are happy chatting, kids playing around. Sakura smile,_'This is the real Konoha, the peaceful village.'_

Sakura was about to walk past the Yamanaka flower shop but Ino came out then look at Sakura.

Sakura smile at Ino as Ino put her nose in the air and snort like a pig.

Sakura confusion what Ino act like that as Ino look at her and smirk.

"You think you can take Sasuke yours? Then your wrong! And that outfit doesn't look so bad but I'm still beautiful and better than you." Ino said while point to herself as Sakura stare at her then a light blub popped top of her head.

_'I think it would be so much fun messing with Ino for a little while.'_

Sakura thought while grinning at Ino.

**'Oh hell yeah! You go Outer-chan!'** Inner said while rise a fist in the air.

Sakura walk toward to Ino and grinned,"Hey Ino-PIG, how are you?" Sakura said as Ino growl angry.

"Don't call me pig, forehead!" Ino said as Sakura raise her eyebrow and a twinkle pop out of her eye.

"Hey Ino-pig, want to race to the class?" Sakura said grinning as Ino eyes wide then smirk.

"Of course! Your going down forehead!" Ino said then Sakura and Ino start running as Sakura put her chakra in her legs and she run very fast leavig a very dumbfounded Ino with a smoke.

Sakura arrive at the class and saw half of everyone here. Sakura look around and saw Naruto sitting there chin on his arms and grinned like a idiot.

Sakura smile and walk toward to Naruto as Naruto notice Sakura.

Naruto smile wide and wave at Sakura as Sakura waved back.

"Hey Naruto, it look like you made to genin congratulation." Sakura said while Naruto blush and grinned.

"Thank you Sakura-chan. And by the way Sakura-chan can you sit here, I don't want to sit next to teme." Naruto said while glaring at Sasuke as Sauke heard and glare at him. Sakura giggle and nodded her head then sit in the middle.

Sasuke glance at Sakura as Sakura notice and smile at him,

"Don't worry I'm not a fangirl." Sakura said while Sasuke look at Sakura up and down then nod his head and look at the window.

Sakura smile,_'Good, now Sasuke don't hate me. Man this is hard, how did Naruto made a bond with Sasuke? As a best friend? Naruto is easy but Sasuke is hard~'_ Sakura thought as Ino came inside while panting then saw Sakura who's still haven't notice Ino.

Ino growl and stomped toward Sakura and slam her hand on the desk in front of Sakura as Sakura snap and look at Ino.

"Yo Ino-pig!" Sakura said while wave her hand and being calm.

Ino growl angry at Sakura,"I don't know how did you run so fast, but your not sitting next to Sasuke-kun!" Ino yelled in front of Sakura while Sakura hold her ears.

_'God! Ino-pig is so damn loud!'_

**'Oh, hohohoho I agree with you Outer-chan. How much I want to duct tape on her mouth!'**

_'That's doesn't sound so bad, remind me to buy duct tape later.'_

**'Okay~!' **Inner put thumb up.

Sakura raise her both hands up and Ino stop yelled as Sakura sighed.

"Fine then I'll find another seat so you or the other Uchiha's fangirls can sit next to him." Sakura said then stand up but suddenly a hand grab Sakura left shoulder to pull her back down in a seat as everything silent.

Sakura eyes wide then look at the hand on Sakura shoulder that belong to Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura was really shock, and Ino and the other fangirls in shock as well.

**'Akward~'** Inner sang.

"Uchiha" Sakura whisper through the silent as Ino saw everything unbelieveable.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun! Why are you let her sit next to you!" Ino said with a part 'her' when she point to Sakura as Sakura stare at Ino.

_'How rude.'_

Sasuke glare at Ino,"I only decide someone allow to sit next to me." Sasuke said then let go of Sakura shoulder and rest right elbow on the desk and his chin on his right hand while looking out the window.

Everyone was stare at them, it was unbelieveable, the_ Uchiha Sasuke _allow anyone sit next to him, not only that but he allow a_ girl _sit next to him.

Naruto was so mad and he suddenly on the desk while bent his knee and glare at Sasuke as Sasuke glare at Naruto while Sakura blink and look her other side where Naruto sit and look at Naruto and Sasuke glare at eachother and Sakura blink again.

_'How did Naruto get there?' _Sakura thought.

"What are you doing Naruto?"

"Kick his ass Sasuke-kun!"

"Naruto leave Sasuke-kun alone!"

Sakura look at the scene,_'This look awfully familer, where have I seen it?' _Sakura look up then hit her as Sakura snap and look at the boys.

_'Oh no!'_ Sakura quickly stood as the fangirls push Sakura instead of Naruto and Sakura fell on Sasuke on the floor.

Sakura goan and notice she actually on top of Sasuke, not only that he's a scary_ Uchiha Sasuke_.

"So-sorry Uchi-*A kid elbow bump on Naruto back as Naruto fall on Sakura* Sakura lip _**smashed **_on Sasuke lip as Sakura and Sasuke eyes wide and everything was silent.

Sakura quickly sat up hold her mouth as Sasuke sat up and hold his mouth back of his hand. Everything was still silent.

**'Akward~' **Inner sang again

_'Your not helping!'_ Then Naruto stood up and walk to Sakura and help her to stand up.

"Are you okay Sakura-chan?" Naruto said as Sakura nodded her head and went back to seat while cover her mouth as Sasuke went back to seat.

Iruka came inside the class and notice his class was actually_ quiet_.

_'Wow, this is a miracle. My nosiy class was actually quiet.'_ Iruka thought then he clear his thoart as everyone turn their attention toward Iruka.

"Please sit in your seat so we can begin to put you on a three-man-squad." Iruka said as everyone went to sit while the fangirls and Ino glare and piss off at Sakura and Sakura notice then sweatdropped.

_'Kami-sama, please let me alive from the devil scary death fangirls.' _Sakura thought look up then look at Iruka.

"Okay Team 1 Waka Fuko, Rizu Monada, and Wanaka Ami..."WHAT? why am I not in Sasuke-kun team?" Ami whine as Iruka sighed.

"Because the Hokage decide and I didn't." Iruka said as Ami sulk down in her seat.

"Team 2...Team 3...Team 4...Team 5...Team 6...Team 7 Uzumaki Naruto." Iruka said as Naruto eyes twinkle.

"Haruno Sakura"

Naruto jump up in happily along with Sakura and they high wave eachother.

"And Uchiha Sasuke"

Naruto sulk down in his seat as Sakura still standing looking at Naruto sudden change attitdue while sweatdropped.

Naruto stand up and point to Sasuke as Sakura quickly sat down,

"Why does a great ninja like me have to be with Sasuke-teme!" Naruto said as Sasuke glare at him.

Iruka sigh,"Because Naruto your the lowest in class and Sasuke is the highest in class so give up." Iruka said and Naruto sulk in his desk.

"Dobe" Sasuke muttered but Naruto heard it and he sat up and glare at him.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TEME?" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto just sit down so Iruka can contines his team." Sakura said whisper to him as Naruto glare at Sasuke went back to seat while Sakura smile.

Iruka sigh,"Team 8 Hyuuga Hinata,Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino...Team 9...Team 10 Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Akimishi Chojo." Iruka said then look at the class.

"Okay, after you eat lunch with your new teammate and wait here for your sensei will come get you." Iruka said then leave the class.

Sakura sat on a bench while she warp her bento lunch and wait for 'Sasuke' that Naruto pretend.

Sakura smile while looking at the sky.

Then Sakura look down and saw 'Sasuke' that lean on a tree, arms crossing while smile.

Sakura shook her head then 'Sasuke' walk toward to Sakura and about to say and Sakura stood up.

"Before you say something, I just want to know why are you pretend to be Sasuke, Naruto?" Sakura said as 'Sasuke' poof back to Naruto.

"Hehe...how did you know it me Sakura-chan?" Naruto said as Sakura smile.

"Because Uchiha never smile." Sakura said as Naruto chuckle.

"Naruto I know that you like me." Sakura said as Naruto eyes wide then look down while blush.

"O-oh do-does th-that mea-mean...?" Naruto stutter and look at Sakura as Sakura sad smile at him and shook her head.

"No, I'm sorry Naruto. But I do like you as a brother." Sakura said as Naruto look at Sakura then smile widely.

"Me too Sakura-chan! I like you as my little sister!" Naruto said as Sakura raise her eyebrow at Naruto.

"Little sister?" Sakura said as Naruto chuckle and nodded his head.

"Yeah, your my little sister." Naruto said while Sakura pout 'cause she hate people call her little!

"Well, I guess your 'little sister' happen to know there's someone had a huge crush on you." Sakura said grinned while she saw Naruto eyes wide.

"WHO? Who is she?" Naruto said as Sakura pretend to think.

"Someone very shy and very sweet." Sakura said as Naruto think.

"I don't anyone like that."

"Then you'll find out yourself." Sakura said left Naruto while Naruto whine and Sakura chuckle.

**IN THE CLASS**

"Where's our sensei! They're late!" Naruto complaing as Sakura sighed and look at Sasuke who's thinking about something.

Sakura sighed again,_'Probably thinking about revenge on his older brother Itachi.'_

"Dobe, that's not going to work on Jounin." Sasuke said as Sakura look at Naruto as Naruto chuckle and put the earser in the door and Naruto quickly walk back and sit next to Sakura.

The door open and the earser fall on Kakashi head as Naruto laugh so loud and Sakura couldn't help but to giggle and Sasuke stare at jounin with a ghost smirk on his face.

"HAHAHAHA I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FELL FOR THAT!HAHAHAH!" Naruto said.

"Hmmm,..my first impression on you guys is...I hate you." Kakashi said as Naruto stop laugh while Sakura and Sasuke sweatdropped.

"We'll talk on the roof top." Kakashi poof away as Naruto stand up and point to Sasuke.

"RACE YOU TO THE ROOF TOP TEME!" Naruto yelled as Sasuke smirk.

"Your on." Sasuke said then quickly run out as Naruto run out as well and Sakura sighed.

**ON THE ROOF TOP**

Sakura sit in the middle of Sasuke and Naruto as Kakashi lean on a rail.

"Okay then let introduce ourself." Kakashi said.

"How?" Naruto said

"Talk about your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dream." Kakashi said cross his arms.

"Why don't you go first. That way we know what to do." Sakura said.

Kakshi sighed,"Alright, My name is Hatake Kakashi, call me Kakashi-sensei. My likes and dislikes are none of your business, my hobbies for you not to know and dream,...well I had alots of dream when I go to sleep." Kakashi said as the three genin sweatdropped.

_'So we only learn his name?'_

"Okay, you first blondie." Kakashi said as Naruto stood up and tumbs up and point to himself.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I likes ramen and Sakura-chan like my little sister to me! My dislikes are waiting for ramen than 3 mintues to cook and making Sakura-chan sad! My hobbies are pranking and training and my dream is to be the Hokage! So that everyone can stop calling me monster and respect me and treat me like sombody!" Naruto said while Sakura smile and Kakashi smile and nod his head then look at Sakura.

"You pinky next." Kakashi said as Sakura glare at him as Kakashi raise his eyebrow.

"My name is Haruno Sakura, my likes are strawberries, my dislikes are snakes, betrayed, traitors, and someone I really hate and call me pinky and your dead-glare at Kakashi while Kakashi sweatdropped-, my hobbies are reading, training and hang-out one of my friends. And my dream,...well my dream is to help my teammates, protect them even if it cost my life and help make their dreams come true." Sakura said while closed her eyes and smile as Kakashi smile under his mask and Naruto grinned wide and Sasuke look at Sakura while ghost small smile on his lip.

"Okay last you emo boy." Kakashi said as Sasuke glare at him.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke and that all you know" Sasuke said as Naruto and Kakashi sweatdropped while Sakura look at Sasuke.

_'Sasuke didn't said that in my other past life.'_

Sakura then look at Kakashi who's clear his thorat.

"Okay before I start talk but I want to know why." Kakashi said as Sakura look at him confusion

"What do you mean Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura said tilted her head.

"Sakura why do you have a mark on your bottom lip and Sasuke why do you have a mark on your bottom lip as well?" Kakashi said as Sakura and Sasuke wide eyes.

Sakura quickly cover her mouth while blush and Sasuke turn away while a small blush.

Kakashi look at them confuse then it hit him and he smirk.

"So we have a knukle-head idiot and soon-to-be love bird." Kakashi said as Sakura blush madly and cover her whole face while Sasuke look down still have a pink blush.

Poor Naruto, doesn't know what's going on.

"Okay now you have survival training tomrrow at the training grounds at 5am, if you pass this training session which is aka a test you will be genin and my genin team" Kakashi said smiling.

"So we're not genin now?" Naruto said looking at Kakashi confused.

"You have graduated the academy then yes. But you are not genin, you see all the teams will be tested tomorrow but the number of you will pass is 9, so only three teams will pass, rest get sent back to the academy." Kakashi said seriously as Naruto sat up looking scared.

"WHAT! B-B-B-B-B-B-BUT YOU KNOW HOW HARD I WORKED JUST TO GET HERE? Naruto yelled at Kakashi.

"We'll, see you at the traning ground tomorrow at 5am. Oh and don't eat breakfest or else you'll throw up! Bye!" Kakashi said poof somewhere gods know.

Naruto sighed and then grinned,"Hey Sakura-chan! Want to come with Ichiraku with me?" Naruto said as Sakura smile and stood up.

"No thanks Naruto. I have something to do. See you tomorrow." Sakura said as Naruto nodded his head happily and waved good-bye to Sakura then zoom toward to his beovled ramen.

Sakura look at Sasuke and smile at him,"Well, see you tomorrow Uchihhaaaaaaaa!" Sakura suddenly got on the floor while Sasuke on top of Sakura as Sakura eyes wide and blush.

Sasuke lean to Sakura ear as Sakura shriver down to her spine.

"Call me Sasuke, not Uchiha. okay Sa-ku-ra?" Sasuke said then he bite her ear as Sakura gasps then Sasuke look at her with a oh-so-famous-Uchiha smirk. Then Sasuke leaving Sakura alone who's still in a huge shock even her Inner was really shock.

Sakura blink...blink...another blink...then...

_**'WHAT THE HELL DID IT JUST HAPPEN?'**_

* * *

><p>Hehehehe,...do you all reader know why Sasuke acting strange? Well make a guess whoever make a guess right I will put 3 chapter up OKAY!<p>

see you later!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay! Here's Chapter 5! Before you read, I had a little problem about chapter 7 so I'm very very sorry that I had to update 2 chapter. But chapter 7 will update a little later, like 4 or 5 days I'm so so sorry! .! I feel like a bad author...T-T...anyway enjoy reading!

* * *

><p>Sakura walk toward the training ground while carry an apple.<p>

_'Now, how am I going to work with Naruto and Sasuke?_

_If we don't work together as teamworks then we'll not pass the test.'_

Sakura arrive the training ground and saw Sasuke standing there, hands in pocket while eyes closed. Sasuke was alone and Naruto will be here about 5-10 mintues.

So Sakura and Sasuke are alone.

Sakura was so nervous not about the test but about Sasuke who's bit her ear! Sakura gulp really hard.

_'I neve thought I would say this, but Naruto hurry up and come here already!'_

Sakura look at Sasuke then she gulp slowly.

"U-umm,...good morning Uchiha." Sakura said but squeak when Sasuke suddenly so close to Sakura as Sakura nervous when Sasuke close to her ear where Sasuke bit her.

"Didn't I told you to call me Sasuke not Uchiha, Sa-ku-ra" Sasuke said so close to her as Sakura shriver down to her spine.

Didn't notice that Sasuke take a apple and he take a step backward then smirk at Sakura.

"So, why did you bring the apple?" Sasuke said as Sakura blink and look at the apple on Sasuke hand.

_'How did he...? Sigh oh well.' _Sakura smile at Sasuke.

"That's your breakfest." Sakura said as Sasuke raise his eyebrow then look at Sakura.

"Didn't Kakashi-sensei said don't eat breakfest or else we'll throw up?" Sasuke said as Sakura was about to open her mouth but Naruto already arrive.

Naruto ywan really loud,"Good morning Sakura-chan, Teme." Naruto said as Sakura smile and give Naruto a apple.

Naruto look at it then take the apple and look at Sakura.

"I thought we're not suppose to eat breakfest." Naruto said.

"Kakashi-sensei just playing with us, he want us less energy to whatever test he have. So we need a energy. And beside we're not going to throw up." Sakura said as Naruto nodded his head and eat his apple while Sasuke eat his apple as well.

**3 HOURS LATER**

Naruto still standing, spacing out while Sakura lying on the ground looking the clouds and Sasuke was sat next to Sakura while close his eyes.

It was very quiet and nice...then

"Yo!" Kakashi said with a small wave while smile as Naruto and Sakura stood up straight and point at Kakashi.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura and Naruto unison as Kakashi nervous smile and strach back of his head.

"Well, there's a black dog across my path so I don't know it like a black cat so I had to take a long path then I saw a old lady was looking so trouble so I had to help and carry her go-"LIAR!" Sakura and Naruto unison again while Kakashi sweatdropped and Sakura put her hands on her hip and huffed at Kakashi.

"You are the horrbie at lying, I can do better than you." Sakura said.

Kakashi clear his thorat as the three genin look at him.

Kakashi pull out of two silver bells.

"Okay, your test is to get this bells by fighting me, any weapon or any jutsu you can do to me even a 'kill'."Kakashi said as the three genin look at him.

Naruto eyes wide,

Sasuke eyes bored,

And this made Kakashi sweatdropped,

because Sakura eyes sparkle as in wanting to kill Kakashi so much.

_'I should watch out for this Sakura girl.'_ Kakashi thought.

"Okay, when I say 'Start' you began the test and the clock will set 3 hours and if you don't get the bell then I'll eat a lunch in front of you all." Kakashi said with a grinned as the genin sweatdropped.

_'I'm so glad that I ate breakfest and if it wasn't for Sakura or else I'll be strave.'_ thought unison Sasuke and Naruto as Sakura smile.

"Okay,...Start!" Kakashi said as the three genin zoom and hides somewhere.

Sakura hide under the bush, and look at Sasuke is hiding top of the tree and Naruto,...wait where's Naruto.

Sakura saw Naruto was about to came out the hide spot and Sakura quickly try to stop him but it's too late.

"I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU AND GET THE BELL! DATTEBOY!" Naruto yelled as Kakashi look at Naruto.

"Your weird." Kakashi said as Naruto glare at him.

"What weird is only your hair!" Naruto said as Kakshi sweatdropped while Sakura silent giggles.

_'Well, that's true.'_

Sakura saw Kakashi took a orange book out then it hit Sakura.

_'That's it! Kakashi always protect his pervert book!' _Sakura thought as Inner came.

_'Pervert book? We just read that remember?' _Inner said while raise her eyebrow as Sakura blush.

_'We-well...it had a romantic in there! A boy and a girl!' _Sakura thought while blushing.

The Sakura saw Kakashi put thousands of year pain in Naruto as Sakura disgust.

_'That's nasty'_

Sakura sigh and shake her head, then she thought a plan.

Sakura grinned and went to find Naruto.

Sakura was now standing in front of Naruto while Naruto was upside down swing back and forth.

Sakura take a kunai out and throw at the rope as Naruto fell down on his head.

"Ouch! Thanks Sakura-chan" Naruto said while rubbing his head.

Sakura bent down and look at Naruto.

"Naruto, the meaning of this test is teamwork so we have to find Sasuke and work together as a teamwork." Sakura said as Naruto sighed and nodded his head.

**WITH SASUKE**

Sakura jump out of the bushes and stop when she saw Sasuke head, just head.

Sakura didn't move but her body shaking and try to hold it in.

And Sasuke saw that then he glare at her as in -Don't-you-dare-laugh-or-else-glare

But can't hold much longer, then she laugh.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA" Sakura laughed as Sasuke glare at her then Naruto came and look at Sakura who's on a floor while holding her stomach.

"Why are you laughing Sakura-chan?" as Sakura point to Sasuke and Naruto look then he laugh with Sakura as well.

"HAHAHAHA TEME YOU LOOK STUPID! HAHAHA"

Sakura stop laughing but still giggle and crawl toward Sasuke while Naruto still laughing.

"S-so Sas-uke, um,...ahem...so Sasuke need a hand?" Sakura said still shaking as Sasuke still glare at Sakura.

"Hn." Sasuke 'hn'ed' as Sakura lying down on her stomach and her face is not to close to Sasuke face.

"But on one condiction, you are going to work with us as a teamwork and get the bell together. What do you say?" Sakura said smirking at Sasuke as Sasuke stare at her then sighed and nod his head.

Sakura smile and stood up then she walk backward.

Sakura clutch her knukle and hit the ground as the ground split open while Naruto and Sasuke wide eyes.

Sakura wipe the dust off her clothes and smile at the boys as if nothing happen.

**WITH KAKASHI**

Sakura was now hiding behind a tree, looking at Naruto walk toward Kakashi as Sakura nod her head. Sasuke is hiding top of the tree where Sakura hide.

Kakashi saw Naruto as Naruto take a kunai out and throw at him as Sasuke jump down toward to Kakashi and kick him as Kakashi grab his ankle and Naruto run toward him and hit him with a punch as Kakashi grab Naruto wrist. Sakura quickly run and grab the book as the boys jump off Kakashi and standing in front if him and Sakura stand in the middle between Sasuke and Naruto.

Kakashi look at them with a bored face then he reach his bag and...

Kakashi eyes wide.

_'My book, there not in my bag!'_ Kakashi thought while Sakura smirk at Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei, are you looking for this?" Sakura said showing Kakashi pervert book as Kakashi eyes wide.

_'How?' _Kakashi thought then look at Sakura.

"Give that back." Kakashi demaned at Sakura as Sakura raise her eyebrow.

"Well, sorry Kakashi-sensei I think it's time for you to see your new nightmare." Sakura said grinning and throw the book in the air as Sasuke use fire justu on the book.

Kakashi eyes wide in horror and touch both of his cheek with a big open mouth.

The pervert book turn into ash.

Kakashi scream like a girl and run toward the ash and crying waterfall over while he touch his ash book.

Kakashi glare at the evil genin kids and point at them.

"Why did you do that you evil genin kids!" Kakashi yelled then he heard a cling sound and saw Naruto and Sasuke holding the bell while Sakura smile.

Kakashi blink and look down, he doesn't have the bells.

_'So they got the bells.'_ Kakashi thought.

"Well it look like Naruto and Sasuke got the bell so that mean Sakura go back to the academy." Kakashi said still upset about his book.

Sakura blink and blink again, "No! If you take Sakura back to the academy then I'll go with her!" Naruto yelled then point thumb at himself.

"Hn, we're a team and if it wasn't for Sakura plan. We wouldn't got the bell." Sasuke said as Naruto nodded his head as Sakura smile.

"Yes, shinobi that ingore the shinobi rules are scum...but those who abandom there teammates are worst than scum." Sakura said while Kakashi eyes wide then smile.

"You are all pass!" Kakashi said as Naruto eyes wide while Sasuke bored face but inside was happy, and Sakura smile wide.

"PASS! YES! I'm a ninja, I'm a ninja, I'm a ninja, I'm a ninja, I'm a ninja!" Naruto yelled jumpy up and down.

Kakashi smile,"Why don't I treat you guys as my new genin team?" Kakashi said as Naruto ear wide then his eyes on fire.

"TO THE ICHIRAKU~!" Naruto yelled and zoom toward to his beolved ramen place as the three sweartdropped.

Sasuke sighed and walk while Sakura look at Kakashi but sweatdropped.

_'Is he still crying over that book?' _Sakura thought then walk to Kakashi and give him a orange book as Kakashi eyes wide and grab the book then look at Sakura with a sparkle eyes and a halo top of his head.

"Thank you Sakura." Kakashi said as Sakura still sweatdropped.

"Your welcome Kakashi-sensei" Sakura said about to walk but Kakashi stop her.

"Sakura, those speech. Where have you heard it?" Kakashi said.

Sakura look at Kakashi and smile brightly that bring anyone warm heart.

"I heard form a really great person who's very important to me." Sakura said as Kakashi raise hid eyebrow.

"Do I know him?" Kakashi said as Sakura started to walk

"Oh yes, you know him very well." Sakura said.

_'And that is you Kakashi-sensei.'_ Sakura smile then stop walking and look at Kakashi.

"You said your treat right?" Sakura said with a twinkle pop out of her left eye as Kakashi look at her then nodded his head as Sakura eyes sparkle.

Sakura run toward to Ichiraku.

"WAIT FOR ME NARUTO~!" Sakura yelled,zoom toward the ramen place as Kakashi sweatdropped.

_'Why do I have a feeling that my wallet will be empty?'_ Kakashi thought then shrugged his shoulder and continue smile while reading his pervert book.

* * *

><p>I'm very very very very suck at fighting scene...sorry...anyway see you later~!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Here's Chapter 6!

By the way I don't own Naruto!

* * *

><p>"This is Sakura, I'm in point C."<p>

"Sasuke point B"

"Naruto in point A."

"Good now hold on."The bush started to shake,"NOW!" said Kakashi

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura jump up at the same time and Naruto catch the cat. The cat moving out of Naruto arms, as Naruto trying to hold the cat still.

"UGH! STOP MOVING YOU UGLYEST CAT!" said loud Naruto.

The cat stop moving then look at Naruto.

The cat scratch Naruto face and began fight him as Naruto trying to stop. Sasuke smirk but it's really the uglyest cat he ever seen.

Sakura walk close to Naruto and the cat stop and look at Sakura.

Sakura smile warmily at the cat, then the cat jumped into Sakura's arms.

"We've captured the target." Sasuke said into his earpiece.

"Good job, let go." Kakashi said replied. Naruto glares at the ugly beast Sakura was petting.

"I'll get you...you just wait...I'll get you." Naruto mumbled.

"Naruto, leave the poor thing alone!" Sakura yelled at him still petting the cat as the cat smirk at Naurto.

"Yes, Sakura-chan." Naruto replied, still glaring at the cat who's still smirking.

**HOKAGE TOWER**

Naruto,Sasuke,and Sakura watch the fat lady holding tight to the cat.

"Oh my beautiful sweet cat! I miss you sooooo much!" said the fat lady.

Naruto snicker,"Ha! Good for the cat, hehe." said Naruto. Sasuke bored looking at them and Sakura sweardropped, poor cat, want to freedom, away from that fat lady.

"Beautiful, more like that uglyest cat in the whole world." Sasuke mumble as Naruto and Sakura and Kakashi heard then snickered.

"Okay, here's another D-ranks mission for you, babysit the kids...help clean up the trash at the river...walking dogs...pull we-"NO NO NO! No more useless boring D-ranks!Can we just go up the ranks, like A-ranks mission?" said Naruto.

"Hokage-sama, I have to agree Naruto that we should move another rank, like C-ranks?" said Sakura, Sasuke nod as in he agree as well.

"No, your still genin an-"Fine, I can give you a C-rank. Bring him in." said third Hokage.

All three genin turn around and look at Tazuna who drink the sake.

"What this? I pay for a real ninja. Not a brat ninja, and what with a short stupid look brat." Tazuna snort as Naruto laughed.

"Who's a short stupid look brat?" Naruto said as Sasuke and Sakura look at eachother then close to Naruto as Naruto notice that Tazuna was talking about him.

"WHY YOU!" Naruto was about attack but Kakashi hold him.

"Naruto, he's our client. If you hurt him then who's he gonna pay?" Kakashi said as the hokage sighed.

"Your mission was to protect him and take him in a land of wave and finish his bridge." the hokage said as the team 7 nodded their head.

"Okay, I'll meet you guys at the gate and don't be late." Kakashi said as Naruto look at Kakashi.

"You should ask yourself" Naruto mumble as Sasuke and Sakura heard it, then Sasuke smirk while Sakura giggle.

**AT THE GATE**

Sakura sigh in annoying, Sasuke was leaning on the wall while hand in pocket and Naruto sat down zoned off.

Sakura vein popped out of her head,"Damn the lazy ass Kakashi-sensei. If he is not here in 2 mintues I am going to-"

"What exactly are you planning on doing to me, hmmm Sakura?" Kakashi said as Sakura trun around and look at him with a halo on top of her head and sparkle eyes.

"I was just going to give you a big hug and say I missed to dearly" Sakura said as Kakashi rolled his eyes while Saskue hid a smirk and Naruto started laughing.

"Okay, ready?" Kakashi said as the team 7 nodded their head.

"YEAH! This is my first time going out of the Konoha gate!" Naruto said as Tazuna snort.

"Are you sure these brats can protect me?" Tazuna said as Kakashi smile at him.

"Don't worry I'm a jounin." Kakashi said as Sakura ingore about Naruto telling Tazuna that he gonna be the hokage one day and blah blah blah Sakura already heard everything.

Right now Kakashi is talking Naruto about the hokage while walking with Tazuna. Sakura was walking behind them as Sasuke glance at Sakura then countine to walking.

Sakura saw a puddle and look up the sky.

_'It's hadn't been rain for a few week.'_ Sakura thought then she ingore and walk as if nothing happen and walking next to Kakashi.

"Don't you think it a nice day out here Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura said giving Kakashi a hint and Kakashi look at Sakura.

_'So she notice too.'_ Kakashi thought then Kakashi nodded his head.

"Why yes it is a very nice out here." Kakashi said as Tazuna stare at them with a blank,

_'I don't understand ninja brain'_ Tazuna thought.

Then a chenin came up from the puddle and throw chain around Kakashi and pull tighter and the piece fall on the floor.

While Naruto eyes wide and stand freeze as Sasuke and Sakura ready for fight.

"One down, three to go." said the demon brothers.

Sakura saw Naruto still freeze as Sakura yelled at him to snap out of it.

"Naruto! Protect Tazuna!" Sakura yelled and Naruto snap out of it then he nodded his head and run then protect Tazuna.

Sakura run toward the demon brother with Sasuke as Sasuke throw a kunai in the chain stuck the tree as Sakura jump on their head and pull as the chain broken then Sasuke punch the guy face and Sakura saw another one run toward Naruto as Sakura zoom and stand in front of Naruto and hold the kunai tightly and Sasuke saw then he as well, stand in front of Sakura.

Kakashi came and hit the chenin demon brothers and tie them up.

Kakashi smile at the genin as Naruto smile wide while Sakura smile and Sasuke bored.

"I'm proud of you three, tho Naruto was freeze but you snap out of it and protect Tazuna with your life, then Sakura protect you and Sasuke protect you all. I'm very proud of you all." Kakashi smile as the three genin smile well two genin smile and Sasuke smirk.

"And Tazuna this mission is a b-rank or a-rank mission and you lied to the hokage about the status, they were after you." Kakashi said as Tazuna sigh.

"I'll explained to you when we get to the boat." Tazuna said

Right now team 7 plus Tazuna sat on a boat while a man who wear hat rowing the boat.

Tazuna explain everything what happened to the Land Of Wave.

"As I thought, it A-rank mission. I'm sorry Tazuna but when we get the shore we'll leave you there." Kakashi said as Tazuna smile sadly.

"That's okay. You know I had a daughter out there waiting for me, if I die. My daughter will blame everything konoha village ninja for not protect me. And I have a beautiful grandson waiting for me as well, I'm sure he's going to cry for me, saying,'I miss my grandpa!'." Tazuna said while he's talking Sakura can see that Kakashi was uncomfortable and sweatdropped at the same time.

"But I don't blame everything on you. But I wish I can see my daughter and my grandson one last time before I die." Tazuna said as Kakashi uneasy look away then sigh in defeat.

"Okay, we can contine our mission and get you home safely." Kakashi said while Sakura sweatdropped and saw Tazuna turn around and look at the reader while grinned wide and hold up a index finger and middle finger to peace sign. "I won!"

"I saw that!" Sakura said while point to Tazuna who's whistle in the air.

ARRIVE AT THE LAND OF WAVE

Team 7 and Tazuna was walking through the mist.

"It's pretty thick mist here." Sakura said look around while walking next to Sasuke.

"We'll it a suppose be mist around here 'cause it land of wave." Tazuna said.

Suddenly Naruto throw kunai through the bush as Tazuna jump in the air while Kakashi look shock at Naruto while Sakura jump on Sasuke arm like Scooby-doo and Shaggy style.

Naruto stood up and wipe his forehead.

"It's just a mouse." Naruto said as Tazuna sigh in relief while Kakashi shake his head and Sakura sigh.

_'I almost forgot, Naruto throw kunai through the bush. Also glad it's not a bunny this time.'_ Sakura thought as Sasuke put her down gentle.

"Naruto don't scare us like that!" Sakura scolded at Naruto as Naruto sheepishly rubbing back of his head while grinned like a idiot.

"Also don't throw kunai out of random, it's dangerous." Kakashi said then take a pervert book out as they contiune walking.

Then again Naruto throw another kunai through the bush and run toward the bush and saw a white bunny.

"GYA! I'm sorry bunny-chan!" Naruto said while grab a bunny and rub on bunny cheek with his cheek while the white bunny was crying waterfall.

Tazuna and Kakashi shake their head while Sasuke rolled his eyes as Sakura narrow her eyes at the white rabbit.

_'White rabbit? Why is there a white rabbit in spring? The rabbit suppose to be brown.' _Sakura thought and snap out of it and yelled.

"EVERYONE DUCK!" Sakura yelled as she duck as well everyone too. Then a big sword came flying through and hit the tree as everyone glup.

_'If it wasn't for Sakura, I'll lose my head.' _Tazuna/Naruto/Kakashi/Sasuke thought smilier.

Everyone stand up and look at a man with a bandages wrapped around his face.

_'Zabuza' _Sakura thought.

"Hand over the bridge builder and you won't be killed." Zabuza said arms crossed while standing on his giant sword.

"Naruto Sasuke Sakura protect Tazuna!" Kakashi said as Team 7 stand in front of Tazuna and ready for fight.

"Hmm,...ah silver hair, Hatake Kakashi, the famous copy Nin has copied 1000 jutsu's" Zabuza said with a smirk as Kakashi raise his eyebrow.

"And your Momochi Zabuza demon of the mist." Kakashi said then he pulls up his forehead protecter and sharingan appear.

"Shaingan, you are a worth opponent Kakashi, a opponent I consider this a test of my skill, if I can kill you." Zabuza said.

"Shaingan? What that?" Naruto asked as Sasuke explained to Naruto what a shaingan is.

Sakura focus watching Zabuza and Kakashi fight.

**A FEW MINTUES LATER**

Sakura was getting really annoying and she stood up and cross her arms.

"This is so annoying~! it's always like Zabuza's clone, Kakashi's clone, Zabuza's clone, Kakashi's clone, Zabuza'a clone, Kakashi's clone, Zabuza's clone, Kakashi's clone, Zabuza's clone, Kakashi's clone, Zabuza's clone, Kakashi's clone, Zabuza's clone, Kakashi's clone, Zabuza's clone, Kakashi's clone, Zabuza's clone, Kakashi's clone, Zabuza's clone, Kakashi's clone, Zabuza's clo-"SHUT UP PINKY!" Zabuza finally snap as Sakura vein popped out of her head and glare at Zabuza with a dark aura.

While Sasuke, Naruto and Tazuna step away from Sakura as Kakashi glup nervous.

"You are big deep dead." Kakashi whisper to Zabuza then walk away from Zabuza as Zabuza blink in confusion.

"No. One. Called. Me. Pinky. Because. I. Hate. THAT WORD!" Sakura yelled as she run fastest than Lee, if Lee saw this, he would be jealous.

Sakura jump on Zabuza and punch him, kick him, hit him, more etc.

_**Crack!**_

_**Snap!**_

_**Tug!**_

_**Bam! **_

_**Boom!**_

_**Double Snap!**_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Poor Zabuza while Sakura evil laughing like a mad woman.

Tazuna was shaking scare behind Kakashi, as Kakashi behind Naruto as Naruto behind Sasuke as Sasuke calm but really scare.

"Note to self, never ever call Sakura, Pinky or else the real hell comes." Sasuke muttered as Naruto, Kakashi and Tazune nodded their head while shaking scared.

Sakura stood up and wipe off the dirt on her clothes while smile as in nothing really happen and saw Sasuke, Naruto, Tazuna, and Kakashi still shaking in fear at Sakura.

Sakura raise her eyebrow and tilted her head.

"What wrong?" Sakura said as two genin plus jounin plus client glup nervous.

"Um..nothing anyway what happened to Zabuza?" Kakashi said with a calm voice but still scare of Sakura.

Sakura blink twice and point behind her as the two man and two boys look and their eyes wide.

Zabuza was lying on a ground while his butt up, a smoke coming out of his mouth, and alot alot of buises, stratchs, cuts, ugly buises and cuts, and some broken bone.

"Uhhhhh...is he alive?" Kakashi asked walking toward Zabuza as Sakura look at Zabuza.

"Yea,...I'm pretty sure...maybe not...I don't know" Sakura said as she shrugge her shoulder as Kakashi sweatdropped and touch his throat.

"He's...um...I'm not sure he's alive or not." Kakashi said while rubbing back of his head.

Then a hunter nin came and stood next to Zabuza.

"Thank you, I been hunting Zabuza for awhile." Hunter nin said as Sakura look at him.

Kakashi nodded his head while he talked and Naruto what to know what a hunter nin.

Sakura sighed then feel like someone watching her as Sakura turn around and saw Sasuke who's looking at her as Sakura and Sasuke eyes met.

Sakura blush and turn away fast from Sasuke eyes.

**Ba-bump**

**Ba-bump**

Sakura eyes widen and placing on her heart.

_'Do-don't tell me...'_

**'Look like someone had fallen in loooooooovvvveeeee~'** Inner sang while dancing ballet.

Sakura turn stone...

_~_

_**'NO WAY! I FALLEN IN LOVE WITH SASUKE ALL OVER...AGAIN?'**_

* * *

><p>Sakura fall in love with Sasuke again! Yay! Anyway I want you reader chose which I need for Chapter 7 story.<p>

Do you want:

Sasuke 'fake' die?

or

Sakura 'fake' die to protect Sasuke?

or

not dead?

Well chose whatever you reader like. ALso please R&R~


End file.
